Hidden Memories
by houseofGold
Summary: People change after ten years, right? Masamune doesn't tell Ritsu that he is his beloved Saga Senpai, and tries to get him to fall in love with the 'new' Masamune and forget about the past.
1. Broken Thoughts

_I remember him,  
_

_I remember all of him.  
I remember how he used to watch me when I would look for books, _

_with that anxious look in his emerald eyes. _

_I remember how he would take out every book I had read, _

_and how I never understood it. _

_I remember looking at him, _

_and how his reaction was to hide behind a book, _

_or run away. _

_I remember how obvious he was. _

_I remember how his cheeks went scarlet and his eyes widened when he was embarrassed, _

_like when he confessed his love to me, _

_or when I held his hand for the first time. _

_I remember how loud he moaned when I took his virginity, _

_how he gasped my name wantonly, _

_how he couldn't control his erratic breathing, _

_and how he clung to me as he climaxed._

I remember falling in love with him, and never wanting to leave his side.

_I remember when he left, _

_how angry, _

_confused, _

_and deeply saddened I was._


	2. Worth a try

_I have a feeling that today is going to suck. _

_This office smells like shit.._

_My editors are all too tired to work.._

_The authors are late.._

_I haven't bathed in a week.._

_This week sure is hell..._

_I like my job and all, but some days I don't want to be stuck in that room thinking about 'heart throbs', and 'love'. _

_All my co-workers are happy and content.. They all have love lives, and are pleased with them. _

_I've never had a love life. _

_Other than when I was with him.. _

_No.. Don't think about him.. You have to focus on work today._

_Right, there's a new editor coming in today.. _

_Ahh.. 'Exciting..'_

* * *

'Nice too meet you. My name is Ritsu Onodera, I'll be working with you starting today.'

_Speaking of the newbie.._

__'Takano- saaaan.. The new editor is here..'

_Shut up Kisa.._

'Takano- saaaan'

'I heard you the first time.' I respond, opening my eyes for the first time since this morning.

The newbie approaches my desk looking confused and disgusted. He is a brunette with sweet emerald eyes.

_Adorable.. _

'Hello, I'm your new editor starting today, my name is Onodera Ritsu.'

'Yes, yes, I heard your introduction.' I respond with a sigh.

'Where were you before here? I couldn't make it to your introduction meeting, so I'm short on notice.'

Onodera looks away for a moment then back at me, 'I worked on literature at Onodera Publishing.'

'Literature?' I retort. 'Why did you jump from Literature to Shoujo Manga? Are you looking to fail?'

Anger washes over his petite face, 'Excuse me? I can do anything I set my mind to, so don't look down on me.'

I sigh, and look away.

'Alright, come with me.'

As I stand and stretch his facial expression goes from angry to hopeful.

'Eh.. Where will we be going?'

'You'll see.'


	3. Work'

I lead Onodera to his main Authors office, on the first floor of Marukawa Publishing.  
Said Author. 

'Have you ever kissed someone before?' I asked the frustrated author.

The author blushes, and I see the newbie editor grow tense from the corner of my eye after I ask that question, averting his faze from the newly flustered author, to me.

'Ah.. Y.. Yes.. Of course I have.. B.. But that's.. different..' The flustered author mumbled.

'Ah.. You're right. Alright, watch this then, and very carefully because this will only be brief.'

She looks at me with a confused expression as I stand, and the newbie offers to grab some material from the office.

I grab the newbie by his small chin, looking at his surprised and baffled expression before I lean in and force his dry lips against mine, for a short, yet bitter sweet kiss.

'W.. WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' The newbie shouts as I sit back in my chair,  
' 'That' was work.' I respond to the flustered newbie, then look at the wide eyed mess of an author.

'Did you get that?' I ask, completely monotone. She nods, seemingly speechless and begins to draw again, after regaining herself.

* * *

_Well, that was all she needed I guess. _

_Easier than expected. _

I head back to the office after words, and the newbie goes in the opposite direction.

_Might as well get some work done, eh?_


	4. interest

_'__He's different. _

_Something about him reminds me of myself; _

_Of what I was like when I was new here._

_He has potential. _

_He's also very distracting__' _I think as a gather my things and head out of the office for a meeting.

Isaka seemed irritated today_.. _This meeting might get heated_.._

_I should really get a coffee before going to the board room. _

I head to the main area, where the vending machines are located, and spot a certain green eyed newbie looking extremely frustrated, and in thought.

I insert change into the vending machine and collect the contents returned after cautiously walking by said newbie, then I approach him.

'Do you really hate working here that much? It's only your first day..'

Onodera almost jumped out of his skin, and seeing the look of bewilderedness on his gentle features made it impossible to hold in a smirk. But somehow, I managed.

'I.. I never said I hated working here.. don't put words in my mouth.'

I sigh in return to his remark, and look of in the distance.

_Stubborn lies. _

'Alright.. I'll take your word for it.. Just don't take up space you're not willing to use properly, alright?'

He glares at me in remark, with annoyance. 'What is that supposed to mean?!'

_Tsk..___

'It MEANS, don't keep working here if you're just going to slack off and hate your job.'

That might have sounded a bit too rude.

He stands, and puts a hand down on the table he was previously sitting at.  
'I would never.'

I laugh in response and head off to the meeting, only hearing aggravated remarks from behind me..

_ Work might just be getting interesting._

* * *

what is crossed through is just Takanos thoughts about Onodera.

Anywho, sorry about the late chapter! I'm going to be in a performance soon and memorizing lines has been my main priority.

ALSO I know a paragraph 'is NOT a chapter'.  
Sorry if that bothers you, I just think it's more organized that way.  
As I get through the 'original plot' and adapt it more, which is basically after the introductions, the chapters will be way longer.


End file.
